You Can Always Count on Me
by Brallie-Ballie
Summary: Badboy!Brandon AU. Callie Jacob is new to the Foster's household. She's jaded, losing hope and was badly hurt during her time in juvie. Meet Brandon, Stef and Lena's son who doesn't seem to give a crap about anything or anyone. He's cold and has a harsh exterior, but nothing is ever as it seems. RATED T BUT WILL GO UP.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is an AU I have written. I have a badboy kink thanks to the Klaine fandom, no shame. :) Any Klainers here? Please R&R.

* * *

Callie was secretly thankful to be out of the hell hole they call juvie. Although, she wasn't thankful for the arm sling and the huge bandaid to cover the cut on her collarbone. It was her second to last day in juvie, while waiting in the line for lunch two girls jumped her causing a very painful dislocated shoulder and cut to the collarbone. None of the discomfort mattered to her now, today she was going to see Jude and they would be going to see the foster parent that was going to take them in for the time being.

So far, Callie and Jude's very first night at the Foster household was uneventful. They were having dinner and met most of the family. The brother and sister duo met Lena's counterpart, Stef . They also met the two adopted kids at family dinner, Jesus and Marianna. In Callie's eyes, Jesus seemed kind, Marianna on the other hand. She seemed more of a free spirit says and does as she pleases but overall not a bad kid. They had another son, he was Stef's biological son and his name was Brandon. He wasn't at dinner though, according to Stef he got home from school, went straight to his room and fell into a deep sleep, he apparently was very grouchy when someone other than his alarm clock woke him up. She learned that the family was very unique, Lena was the principal at the school all the Foster's kids' went to and soon to be the school that Callie and Jude would be going to. Stef was a policewoman, she had a great sense of humor and definitely had a lot of authority in the house, Callie assumed that Stef played 'bad cop' when Lena and Stef disciplined the teens about something. After dinner ended, Lena and Stef allowed Callie and Jude to get a look around while they cleaned up a bit. Jude needed to use the restroom. Callie walked around realized how beautiful the house was; nothing like her and Jude had ever stayed at before. The home was decorated with family pictures. She was staring at one of the pictures on the wall next to the dining room while Jude was using the restroom. The picture looked like the most recent out of all of them even though it was obviously outdated. The picture was of Stef and Lena sitting on a bench at the park holding hands and smiling. On each side of the couple was one of the very young looking twins, Marianna on Lena's side and Jesus on Stef's, they too were smiling. They were barely recognizable; their appearances definitely changed in a small amount of time. There was another boy in the picture (whom she assumed was Brandon) , he was wearing dark wash jeans and a white longsleeve, he wasn't sitting on the bench, but leaning on the armrest of the bench and smiled, his eyes told a different story, filled disinterest and boredom and a _I wish I was anywhere but here_ look. She was astonished at how much Jesus and Marianna changed, she wondered if this shockingly handsome boy with expressive eyes did too.

Marianna popped her head from the corner and came to stand by Callie, both seeming to look at the picture. She spoke to Callie although she continued staring at the picture, "That picture was from 3 years ago. A lot has changed since then and my moms' became really busy with work so we never got the chance to take a new one. You haven't met Brandon yet but Mom said you and Jude will meet him tomorrow afterschool or maybe during if you have classes with him," Callie was confused, why would she meet Brandon afterschool , wouldn't she see him tomorrow morning at home, Marianna seemed to read her mind and said, "He goes to school really early sometimes to 'study', sometimes he doesn't come at all. When he does come he usually stays after school to 'study' too and is always sleepy when he gets home. I don't really like to bother him when is in a mood."

At that second Jude came out of the bathroom and was walking towards them, Marianna turned to face her and said, " Mom, you know Lena wanted to talk to you guys for a little bit so I'll just go." She walked passed Jude and stopped to greet him before she went upstairs to what Callie assumed was her room. Callie really needed to stop judging books by their cover, that got her nothing but trouble.

- scene break - - scene break - - scene break - - scene break - - scene break - - scene break -

Lena, Jude and Callie were sitting and discussing house rules on chairs on one side of the island in the kitchen. "So since you guys know the house rules now, I'll let you guys head upstairs to brush your teeth and your pj's should be on the sink counter. Jude, honey go on and head up I just need to talk to Callie a quick second. I just want you to know, Brandon didn't know you two were coming today, so he didn't blow off dinner on purpose. He is a tough kid but once you get to know him, you will both love him," Lena smiled and Jude got off the chair surrounding the island in the kitchen and went upstairs not before expressing a word of gratitude towards Lena for taking him and his sister in. "Callie, just so there are no surprises tomorrow I'll tell you know what tomorrow has planned for you and Jude." She began giving her the play by play, " I'll take you four to school tomorrow because we need to head in a bit early to get some last minute things finished with your schedule. Once we finish that, you will have your schedule Marianna will show you around, okay? Jude will be staying in my office though, nothing big the school board just has been worried about him academically and he is going to be in there prepping for a test. He ne-" Callie cut her off in a small panicked voice.

"A test? You mean a test to find out if he is smart enough to go to school there?"

Secretly, Lena was worried; she had no doubt that the sweet boy could pass the test if he had a bit more time but could he pass it so soon? She hoped so, she didn't want to have Callie and Jude be at separate schools. "Yes, but he only needs to get a 69% to pass. I tried to postpone the test but they really aren't having it. They aren't very lenient. Don't worry Callie, he'll pass. Okay sweetie?" she gave her a reassuring smile and reached across the counter to give Callie's hand a a firm squeeze. Callie jumped in her seat from the surprise contact between the two and pulled back and held her hand to her chest. Lena was shocked, wondering what happened to Callie that made her so scared of people. During a pause of silence she looked into Callie's now wide eyes and saw how startled and fearful she was. Lena felt sorrowful for the girl."I'm sorry Callie, I didn't mean to scare you. You have no reason to be scared of me or anyone in this house. No go on upstairs I'm sure your brother is waiting for you." She said in the most motherly tone. Callie seemed to recollect herself, got up and started heading up the stairs, "I hope you don't mind but I got you pink pj's, I'll get you some new ones tomorrow after school," she called after.

Callie turned around walked back into the kitchen and stood at the door frame facing Lena who was still sitting at the island. She mustered up all the courage she had but that wasn't enough, she couldn't help but look at the floor and stutter when she said "umm... Thank you, for w-what you've done for me and Jude." She left and walked up the stairs leaving a smiling Lena in her wake.

* * *

Congratulations! You've made it to the end of chapter one! Next chapter, we meet... *drumroll please* BRANDON the badboy! ;) As always R&R

much love, Judy. xx


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a tough couple weeks. Really long and tiring days, so bare with me! Also, to all of you who don't know, Cory Montieth passed away July 13, 2013 so please keep his family, Lea and the Glee cast in your prayers.

* * *

Callie woke up to the scent of pancakes and bacon. She got dressed headed downstairs and was taken back by the view of the kitchen, the family (minus Brandon) including Jude were sitting around the kitchen's island smiling and joking around with each other. She sat down next to Jude and they each greeted her with a smile and a "Good morning!" she gave them a sheepish smile in return. She was beginning to wonder who this mysterious Brandon was, he never was home and no one seemed phased by it.

After breakfast they drove to school. Jesus jumped out of the car, Callie figured he was probably heading to his locker or to meet up with some of his friends. Callie also got out of the backseat and took it all in looking at the building in front of her, her new school. The school was breathtaking, she had seen nothing like it before. The beautiful architecture the modern feel and wow, the view of the ocean was all so breath taking. She couldn't believe she would be going to such a prestigious school. Maybe she really could make a new fresh start. She shook her head, reminding herself this was all temporary, sooner or later the family will grow tired of her and Jude and probably throw them back into the system. _No don't think those thoughts._ Marianna got out of the car and stepped towards Callie and put a gentle hand on her shoulder to grab her attention, "I'll show you around once you get your schedule, I just have to finish a project with my friend." She started walking away but looked over her shoulder and gave Callie a genuine smile, "You and Jude shouldn't be so nervous, I'll see you in a bit."

Lena had to help Jude out of the car since the seat belt got stuck as Callie stood awkwardly aside. They headed towards the office and got everything sorted, Jude was waiting politely in her office for Lena to get back after assisting Callie. As they finished all of her paperwork, Lena seemed to notice Callie's nervousness. She lightly grasped both of her hands and looked Callie in the eye giving her that familiar reassuring smile, "Listen sweetie, I know you have been through hell. I know you are scared and nervous but I also want you to know that this family is not like your other foster families. We want to be there for you, put a smile on that beautiful face of yours.I can guarantee you that we will do anything in our power to make you and Jude feel safe again." Callie began to tremble but held back her tears and not trusting her voice, she nodded. A teacher called Lena's name from across the office, Callie found her voice again and told her she would be fine and would wait for Marianna outside. Lena left but not before giving her a long big and loving hug.

They arrived pretty early to school to give Callie and Jude enough time to get themselves adjusted. She was waiting outside the office in the hallway for Marianna. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes… Where was she? Callie figured Marianna probably was still working on her project (or maybe didn't even want to come and help her, _no don't think that_) After what seemed like hours of waiting, Callie decided to just explore the school by herself for a little while, what's the worse that could happen anyway.

She found herself lurking in the music room, music had always been so near and dear to her heart. She remembered how when she was little, her foster mother would play the guitar, she was never allowed to touch it but she did learn some things by the power of observing. Although she never was able to have professional lessons, she was definitely nonetheless interested. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in the music room but she really wanted to explore the instruments. She found and old guitar in the corner of the room, sitting on a stand and picked it up. She sat down on the nearest stool and began plucking some chords, she found herself singing a very familiar song.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive. _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down. _

_I've been losing so much time._

She almost fell out of the seat when she heard the thunderous clapping coming from the doorway. She looked up and found a boy in a leather jacket, white distressed tee, black skinny jeans, combat boots and a smirk plastered on this face leaning against the doorway. His muscles were lightly outlined by the tight leather jacket. His eyes full of determination, cockiness and something else she couldn't put her finger on. He was sexy, handsome and oh so beautiful. His chiseled jaw couple with the dark eyebrows and fierce eyes, made her want to swoon and run away.

She was scared but mustered her courage up and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy got off the doorway and started making his way towards her but stopped a couple feet away and put his hands in his front pockets. "The question really is who are you? And what are you doing with my guitar? It's not high school musical here, we don't randomly burst out into song, especially with other people's instruments." His voice oozed cockiness and arrogance. "You weren't horrible though I'll give you that, but you do need to work on a few things." His voice was now light and calm.

Callie stuttered, "I-I- I um I didn't know." She looked at her shoes then back at him, "I didn't know this was yours, I'm sorry." He was towering over her even though since she was on a stool, she was nervous under him. Now that she got a better look at him, she realized he looked familiar, but she didn't know from where.

"You're cute when you get so frazzled. I like it." He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Maybe if you're up to it, we can sneak into the closet for a private lesson of our own .." His eyes were on fire, with desire and lust, he leaned back from her and said, "We should start with introduction's first." He held out a hand.

Callie was putting a calm front but she was panicking beneath the surface. _What was going on? Oh my gosh, what is he going to do to me. Stay calm, but damn he is beautiful. Is he trying to flirt with me or is he trying to get me to…? Oh my gosh, what do I do? If he tries to do something I'll just try to run. Just stay calm and say hello. _

She extended her arm out, "My name is-"

"CALLIE! There you are! I've been looking forever for you." Mariana began to walk into the room. Callie dropped her arm and the boy did the same. She looked between the boy and Callie, "Oh it seems like you met Brandon."

_WHAT? This was Brandon?_ Why was he flirting with me? Did he know who I was? Callie looked at Brandon who was now looking at Mariana. She took in how much he changed in such a small amount of time. His jaw more pronounced, eyes fierce, body and his body much more defined.

There was a long moment of silence between Brandon and Mariana, there eyes doing all the talking. Many expressions and moment later.

He turned to face her, once again extended out a hand, his eyes were different though. They were not entirely filled with desire and lust but filled with realization of the situation and want but he was still as handsome as ever. He smiled, a million dollar smile.

"My name is Brandon." Callie put the guitar down on the stand, looked between Brandon and Mariana, Mariana gave her a quick nod and Callie lightly shook his hand.

He gave her hand a warm squeeze before turning to exit the room. He turned around when Mariana wasn't looking and shot Callie a quick grin and wink before leaving.

_This was definitely going to be a problem._

* * *

I didn't proofread so please tell me if you spot any inconsistencies or typo's! As always R&R. I will try to be posting new chapters sometime within the week or so of the next update. I would like to hear what you guys are thinking so far. So what do you think of Badboy!Brandon? We will get some of Callie and Jude's back story coming up! 3 So stay tuned.


End file.
